Paranoid
by Mellow girl
Summary: Don doesn’t have to be paranoid about losing the people he loves


**A/N Hey guys this is another one shot from my story Stella's Secret it follows after Easter Wish. Thanks for reading these little one shots!! I'm working on a bigger story with this little family but I don't know when it will be up. I'm working on a Halloween story but I don't know if it will be up Halloween or not. Please let know what you think!!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for reading over this!!!**

**Paranoid **

Don wasn't real sure what he had done to deserve Stella's punishment. But he wasn't about to pick a fight with his wife who was five months pregnant only because new he wasn't going to win. He had forgotten that his sweet, compassionate yet stubborn wife became twice as sweet and compassionate and four times as stubborn while pregnant. It did not take him long to remember though of course what she told him to do didn't use o be punishment. He used to love picking Emily up from dance. Until Emily had asked that question and the paranoia had set in, he remembered that night clearly.

_It had been a rare weekend that they both had off so they decided to spend the day at the zoo with Emily. After a wonderful day they decided to go to one of his favorite restaurant. He could get a steak, Stella could get what she wanted from the menu and Emily knew that if she ate most of her food she could get ice cream so it was a win win for them all. So once they were seated at a table a very smiley waitress came up._

"_Hi! I'm Parker and I'm going to be your waitress for this evening. Can I take your drink order?"_

_Parker took their drink orders and left them their menus and some rolls. Before she left she bumped into his chair._

"_Sorry," she said, as she touched his shoulder then with a wink she left._

_He saw Stella roll her eyes but wasn't sure why._

"_Mommy why do the other momies look so happy when daddy picks me up from school?" Emily asked suddenly._

_A grin appeared on Stella's face he was sure it was because of his shocked one._

"_What do you mean Em?" he asked shocked._

"_Well all the mommies look like that lady they all smile and bump into you. Kevin's mommy dropped her pen in front of you and her shirt came open when she bent down. Do they do that because you are so pretty," she asked innocently._

_Now Stella was laughing openly as he felt heat come to his cheeks._

"_Emily Claire you're too observant and your daddy is not," Stella said tapping her on the nose._

_He really didn't know what Emily was talking about. Stella and Emily were the only two girls in his life that he had eyes for and the child in Stella's belly whether it be a boy or girl. He truly thought that those mothers were being friendly not flirting. Ok well he did look down that lady's shirt but he was a full blooded man but he wasn't going to tell Stella that. _

He was lucky that Emily got distracted from that subject that night but now every time he went to pick Emily up he felt like all the women were looking at him whether they were single or not. This was why he dreaded when Stella called and asked him to pick Emily up. Her tone told him not to question or argue with her. Which is why he was wondering what he did to cause her to be angry. He pulled into the small parking lot, went into the building and trudged down the hall to the door he was supposed to enter. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Emily dancing with her class. For a five year old she was very graceful and he could tell she loved to dance. He stood in the corner waiting for her class to finish. He tried not to cringe when he saw a woman with a big smile approach him. She had come from across the room from where a large group of women were standing.

"Detective Flack! It is nice to see you! It's been a long time!" she beamed.

"Yeah Emily's mom tries not to get on the day shift so she can come and get her but it didn't work out that way today," he explained as he tried to watch Emily dance.

"Well I hope to see you at our monthly pizza party!" she said and then bounced off.

"_Pizza party! He was not taking Emily to a pizza party! Not with all those mothers there," he thought as he grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number._

"Bonasera," his wife growled into the phone.

"Hey I'm at Em's dance class," he said softly.

"Thank you for doing this Don," she said her voice softens.

"This has been a hell of a case," she added her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry babe, listen a mom just invited Em to a pizza party. Do you just want me to bring something up to the lab and we can have a quick dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"I forgot about that Emily loves going to those parties. I know you hate doing this but can you please take her?" Stella asked sighing.

"I don't hate the chance to do something fun with her but Stell you are not seeing the looks some of these women are giving me," he whined.

He heard her chuckle.

"Listen Mac's trying to get me to go home anyway so why don't I meet you guys there. I will leave here in the next twenty so that will only leave you alone for only fifteen to twenty minutes tops. You can even order my pizza for me," she compromised.

"All right what do you want to eat?" he asked defeated.

"Pepperoni, Peppers, pineapple and peanut butter if they have any,"

"Oh Stell," he gagged.

"Hey that is what your kid wants. I never could eat anything spicy with Em but this baby loves it," she said chuckling.

"Hey do you want to talk to Em she just walked up?" he asked as Emily hugged his legs.

"Yeah thanks Don I love you,"

"I love you too," he said and then looked at Emily.

"You want to talk to mommy?"

"Yeah!" Emily said taking the phone eagerly.

"Hi Mommy! It was good we learned a new dance. Yay your coming to eat with us. Ok see you there. Love you bye," she talked as they walked out to the car.

"Ready?" he asked as she got into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly throwing her arms up.

"_I hope I'm ready," he thought as he climbed into the car._

When they got to the Pizza Plaze it was crazy. Parents in one section of the room and kids everywhere else. Emily tried to run off but Don grabbed her arm.

"Emily let's find a table first and order our food then you can go play," Don said firmly.

"Alright," she said sulking as she took his hand and lead him to some tables.

She sat down at a table close to a window not far from her friends.

"Hey Emily!" greeted a waitress walking up to the table.

"Hi Donna! This is my daddy! Can I go play now? Emily asked looking towards her friends.

"What do you want to eat?" Don asked Emily.

"Triple cheese pizza right Emily? Donna asked.

"Yes thank you!" Emily said and then skipped off.

"What can I get for you?" Donna asked turning to Don.

"I'll take a couple of slices of your five meat pizza and I know this sounds weird but I need a couple of slices with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple and could you put peanut butter on it?" he asked looking down.

"Your wife having one of her cravings?" asked the waitress.

"No that slice is for me," he deadpanned.

"You're a funny guy," she said pointing her pen at him as she walked away to put the order in.

"Stella have to work today?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a woman with red hair bouncing a baby boy.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"I'm Nicole Bravo it's nice to finally meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"Don Flack nice to meet ya," he said shaking her hand.

"Emily told me that her daddy was very pretty and she was right," she said seriously.

"Stella also told me that you turn that shade of red every time she says that," Nicole laughed making the baby in her arms giggle.

"I'm happily married with four children and have no reason to flirt with you. So why don't I sit here until Stella comes and keep the single moms at bay?" she asked playfully.

"Sure have a seat," he chuckled.

"Do you know wha Stella's having?" she asked sitting down putting the baby in her lap.

"No we find next week! I think Emily is more excited than we are," he said proudly.

"This is Joey and I three girls Gretchen, Margret, and Stacey," she said pointing down at the baby and then towards where some kids were playing.

"Do you have any preference?"

"No not really as long as the baby is healthy but I think it is a boy and so does Em," he said.

"Why's that and what does Stella think?"

"She is having different cravings this time but that probably doesn't mean anything. Stella says it really doesn't matter but she wouldn't mind this one being a boy so we can have one of each because this is the last one she is having," he explained chuckling.

Nicole smiled. They sat there and talked about different things until Nicole looked towards the door.

"Stella's here," she said waving to her.

Don stood up to greet Stella. He could see in her eyes that she was tired.

"Hey," he greeted giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey! Hey Nicole, Joey," Stella greeted everyone.

"Mommy! Come here I want to show you something," Emily said running up and tugging at her hand.

"Baby, mommy needs to sit down for a minute. Can I come see in a few minutes?" Stella asked sitting down.

"Ok but can I show daddy now?" she asked sighing as she took Don's hand.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," he said to Emily.

Emily skipped off towards the games.

"You ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I've been on my feet all day and need to sit. You go on with her," Stella reassured.

"Bad day?" Nicole asked as Don walked away.

"It's always rough when involving kids," she said smiling.

"Don's a good guy," Nicole said.

"He's a great guy on his good days," Stella said smirking.

"His eyes light up when he talks about you. How long have you two been married?" Nicole asked, teasingly.

"Two years," Stella answered, playing with her ring.

"This is your first child together?" Nicole guessed.

"Yes, Don isn't Emily's father but he is her daddy and that's all that matters," Stella answered, looking towards the direction they had gone.

"I agree," Nicole said, seriously.

It wasn't long before Donna brought their order.

"I couldn't convince Ernie to put peanut butter on the pizza so I put a cup on the side," Donna said, sitting the pizza slices in front of Stella.

"Thanks Donna, it looks delicious," Stella said, smiling.

"I don't miss those kinds of cravings at all," Nicole said, blanching.

"Neither do I," Donna said, as she finished putting the food on the table.

"Do you mind sitting here while I go get Emily and Don?"

"No not at all," Nicole answered.

Stella made her way through the throng of kids to where Don was standing watching Emily play a video game.

Slipping an arm around Don's waist Stella said. "Food's ready."

"What's she doing?" Stella asked, watching confused by what her five year old was doing

"She's stomping spiders. It's kinda like the dance game but when the spiders light up she as to stomp on them. She's really good I think she got it from you," Don joked.

"I know she did," Stella deadpanned.

Soon the game was over and Emily collected her tickets for winning. She smiled when she saw her mom.

"Did you see me mommy?" Emily asked jumping up and down.

"I sure did you're a good stomper. Now it's time to eat," Stella said, holding out her hand.

"Then can I get more tickets so I can get a prize?" Emily asked, taking her mom's hand.

"We'll see," Don said.

"Thanks Nicole," Stella said, when they reached their table.

"No problem," Nicole said, before going back to her table.

"This is just what I wanted," Stella said, taking a big bite of pizza.

"Glad you liked it," Don chuckled.

Emily looked at her mom's odd pizza.

"Can I taste mommy?" Emily asked.

"Sure take a bite from here there are no peppers," Stella said, pointing.

Don watched as Emily took a bite of pizza chewed for a minute and then began to shake her head no. Stella quickly held a napkin up to her mouth and Emily spit the pizza out.

"That's really nasty," Emily said, taking a long drink of her soda.

"Well eat your own slice," Stella chuckled.

"You look tired. Do you want to head out after we eat?" Don asked.

"No, I like watching her play."

"Your back feeling better?" he asked.

" Yeah I just needed to sit down. Nicole and I came to a conclusion about you," she said, grinning.

"What's that?"

"When your not paranoid you're a pretty nice guy." She giggled at the look on his face.


End file.
